Hoy y siempre tuya
by Miss Malfoy1
Summary: QUINTO Y ÚLTIMO CÁPITULO... LEAN!
1. Default Chapter

Hoy y siempre Tuya. Por Miss Malfoy.  
  
Capítulo 1: Transformaciones.  
  
Todo iba de maravilla en la plataforma 9 3/4. Ron y Harry esperaban desesperadamente a Hermione, ya que querían saber si había cambiado tanto como ellos. De pronto se dieron la media vuelta al oír a alguien saludando, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se dieron cuenta que era Hermione y que realmente había cambiado, los dos la recibieron con un beso en la mejilla a lo que esto Ron se puso del color de su cabello.  
  
- Suban al tren ratas asquerosas.- Dijo la pesada voz de Malfoy.  
  
- ¿qué quieres Malfoy?.- Contestó Harry de mala gana.  
  
- Hay Potter me das lastima aparte de ciego sordo. ¿Qué no oyes que el tren ya va a partir?.- Respondió su enemigo desde la ventana del tren.  
  
- Cierra tu comunicativa boca.- Amenazó Hermione. En esos momentos fue cuando Draco vio a Hermione y pensó que se había transformado de una niña estúpida a una Mujer hermosa. Subieron al tren y como de costumbre hicieron su fiesta en el último vagón. En ese minuto paso la señora que vende dulces en un carrito y Harry se encargó de comprar las provisiones para el camino tan largo que les esperaba. En ese instante Draco pensaba en Hermione, en la figura que había desarrollado. No tardó en decidir en ir a darle la bienvenida a su "amada".  
  
Todos disfrutaban de aquellos dulces, cuando entró Draco Malfoy a aquel vagón, callados como mudos de quedaron hasta que Ron rompió el silencio.  
  
- Miren que sorpresa el viento nos trajo al rey de los sopencos .¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¬.¬  
  
- Muy gracioso Weasley, sólo vine a darle la bienvenida a la señorita.- Dijo Draco gentilmente mirando a Hermione.  
  
Draco se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione (lo que llega a hacer un chico por una chica linda.¡ atrevido). Por otra parte Hermione pensaba que era un sueño pero NO.era la realidad, pudo darse cuenta de lo bien que olía Draco y no sólo de eso sino de que era más apuesto que antes cuando era un niño. Ron estaba más celoso que el hombre más celoso del mundo (lo siento no se nos ocurrió otra cosa).  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿Por qué la besas? ¿Quién te dio el derecho de besarla?.- Expresó Ron muy molesto.  
  
- Tranquilo Ron no te esponjes.- Dijo Harry sosteniendo a Ron para que no sucediera un accidente en la cara de Malfoy. - Bien ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, ahora me retiro, hasta luego tontos, nos vemos preciosa.- Agregó Draco atrevidamente y salió del vagón.  
  
- ¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito a besarte? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué sentía de su vida? Ah y no lo niegues sé muy bien que te gusto o me lo vas a negar. ¿Te gustó? Yo sé que te gusto como si no te conociera. Nunca me imagine que acabarías con un patán de primera.- Peleaba Ron con Hermione.  
  
Hermione le soltó una cachetada tan fuerte a Ron que le volteo la cara.  
  
- Cálmate Ron, no, no me gustó si eso era lo que deseabas saber.  
  
- ya no se peleen y olviden lo sucedido. Fue sólo un beso Ron.- Dijo Harry separándolos.  
  
En todo el camino hubo silencio hasta que por fin llegaron a Hogwarts. Pero Dios Mío seguía la selección, que aburrido era para los tres amigos. Cuando comenzó la selección Draco y Ron no quitaban los ojos de Hermione. Hermione se sentía demasiado alagada ya que nunca habían peleado así por ella. A la hora de dormir en la sala común sólo quedaban Hermione y Ron porque Harry tenía práctica de quidditch al siguiente día muy temprano.  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que es tu último año en Hogwarts? -Preguntó Ron a Hermione con una voz muy suave.  
  
- Me siento triste. Voy a extrañar al castillo y. no sólo eso sino que me dará nostalgia cada vez que recuerde mi niñez. Quiero que sepas Ron que Harry y tú son mis mejores amigos y que espero y lo sigan siendo siempre.- Contesto Hermione con unas lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
- No llores que sabes que siempre estaremos contigo.- Dijo Ron abrazándola.  
  
Fue entonces cuando se prendió la mecha TUM , Ron volteó la cara de Hermione hacia él y la besó. Aquel beso era tierno y a la vez sexy, cuando se separaron Hermione lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar sobre él, por otra parte Ron la volvió a besar y finalmente quedaron abrazados uno del otro. Hermione se quedó dormida y Ron la cargó hasta su dormitorio (sin que nadie de las chicas se despertara), después él se fue a dormir a su respectivo dormitorio.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
N/A: Como pueden notar es uno de mis primeros fics. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Por favor ¡dejen reviews! Necesito saber si esta historia esta gustando, ah y si tuve faltas de ortografía lo siento mucho. Pronto llegará el segundo capítulo (si ustedes quieren).  
  
Se despide Miss Malfoy.  
  
**Te acuerdas que hace 5 días dijiste que me amabas, hace 4 días que me odiabas ,hace 3 días que con otro soñabas, hace 2 yo ya no respiraba y hoy que yo yazco muerta es cuando apenas me extrañas.** 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Tus Ojos.  
  
Al siguiente día Hermione recordaba con claridad lo sucedido y cada vez que se acordaba se ponía roja y se apenaba. Se duchó, se vistió, tomo sus libros y salió a toda prisa del dormitorio. Cuando comenzó a bajar la escaleras se encontró con Draco.  
  
- Hola Hermione, ¿cómo has estado?.-Saludó Draco besándole la mano.  
  
- Muy bien, pero.  
  
- ¿Pero qué?- preguntó Draco con sensibilidad.  
  
- Bueno, quiero saber.- Hermione buscaba las palabras para poder preguntarle- por qué me.tratas tan bien- por fin lo dijo mientras bajaba la vista.  
  
- Digamos que me caes bien. Te veo luego.- Draco se marchó.  
  
Cuando Hermione llegó al Gran comedor notó que el único que estaba en la mesa era Ron ya que Harry tenía práctica de quidditch.  
  
- Hola Hermione.- Saludó Ron.  
  
- Hola Ron.- Contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Cómo dormiste?- Preguntó Ron.  
  
- De maravilla.pero la verdad no sé como fui a caer a mi dormitorio, ¿me llevaste tú?  
  
- Si, fui yo.- Ron se puso rojo como un tomate.  
  
- Que tierno eres.  
  
Comenzaron a comer y Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a Ron, se dio cuenta de sus hermosos ojos, aquellos ojos que la miraban con mucha dulzura, esos ojos que la hacían estremecer y que demostraban sinceridad y cariño.  
  
Sonó la campana y se fueron todos a sus clases. Hermione no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Ron o Draco y lo peor del caso era que tenían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Slytherin. Entraron al salón y Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione como lo había echo todos los años. Draco Malfoy estaba justo delante de Ron y a Hermione le dio tiempo de observar los ojos de él como lo había hecho con Ron. Como todos sabían los ojos de Draco era color gris, para Hermione a veces demostraban maldad y otras veces pensaba que demostraban nobleza, porque Hermione sabía que Draco no podía ser tan malo y mucho menos con el accidente de su padre que por ser un mortífago los dementotes le dieron el beso de la muerte.  
  
La verdad era que le agradaba que la miraran (Ron y Draco), y al menos que se dieran cuenta que ella era un chica y que no estaba pintada como una basura.  
  
Cuando termino la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se encontraron con Harry y les comenzó a contar que la práctica había sido difícil y tardada porque tendrían juego el mes siguiente. Se fueron a su siguiente clase la cual era Transformaciones. Harry y Ron notaron que por primera vez Hermione no estaba poniendo atención a la maestra McGonagall. Después de 2 entupidas aburridas horas de Transformaciones se fueron directo a el gran comedor ya que tenían un pequeño receso.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Hermione se dio cuenta de que le faltaba su esclava de oro, la esclava que significaba mucho para ella porque Ron y Harry se la habían regalado con mucho cariño, ella sabía que tenía que buscarla cuento antes, decidió que la buscaría ya entrada la noche cuando nadie estuviera y preguntará que hacía a tan altas horas de la noche.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ese día acabo y todos se fueron a sus dormitorios y a sus respectivas casas. Hermione bajó para buscar su preciada esclava, para su felicidad Filch estaba enfermo y no podía cuidar el castillo, así que no pasaría nada malo. Buscó en todo el castillo y lanzó un conjuro para encontrar cosas perdidas, al fin la encontró en el baño de las chicas. Al salir del baño se encontró de nuevo con Draco Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Hermione suavemente.  
  
- Te seguí hasta acá.- Contesto sonrientemente Draco.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿ Cómo sabías que yo buscaría mi esclava?  
  
- Porque yo la tome de tu muñeca, te preguntaras cómo, pues simplemente con un conjuro que lancé sobre ella, pensé que la buscarías al anochecer ya que no podías buscarla durante clases puesto que no podías perderlas, además es la esclava que te regalaron Potter y Weasley en navidad.  
  
- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?- Espetó Hermione mientras se sentaba en una de las tantas escaleras del castillo.  
  
- Porque quería verte y platicar contigo- dijo Draco tímidamente. Hermione no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Draco, eran tan hermosos para apartarles la vista, mientras tanto comenzó a temblar de frío y Draco le ofreció su calor, Hermione no lo dudo y asintió con la cabeza apenadamente, vaya que le empezaba a gustar Draco Malfoy. Estaban abrazados y aquel momento le recordó a Ron. Hermione rompió todo el silencio acumulado en aquel momento.  
  
- Contéstame algo con la verdad por favor.  
  
- Si esta a mi alcance lo haré.- Contesto Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Por qué me tratas tan bien? ¿por qué me ofreces tu calor? Si nunca nos llevamos bien. - Dijo un poco apenada.  
  
- Bueno es que como tu sabes mi padre ya no existe, cuando él se fue me dio tristeza pero no tanta como me lo esperaba, creo que fue él el que crió todo ese odio adentro de mi, me hacía creer que todos me odiaban y que yo era superior a los demás, cosa que no es cierto, ahora con la muerte de mi padre me he dado cuenta de muchos errores que he tenido y sé que he fallado pero ahora quiero corregir todo lo que hice y quiero ser alguien, se me ha olvidado decirte que me di cuenta que ustedes me caen bien, te has de preguntar por qué insulté a tus amigos en el tren, pues veras porque no quiero que todos piensen que soy un cobarde pero tampoco quiero que piensen que soy un maldito, porque sabes que eso no es cierto, sé que eh cambiado y creo que eso es bueno.-  
  
Después de decir todo esto a Draco se le salieron las lagrimas de los ojos y a Hermione le parecieron todavía más hermosos sus ojos. Hermione le limpió las lagrimas que habían empezado a caer.  
  
- Gracias por confiarme todo esto que me estas diciendo.- Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.  
  
- No tienes porque agradecerlo, necesitaba desahogarme.  
  
Draco comenzó a acercarse a Hermione y Hermione sabía lo que pasaría. Hermione dio el segundo paso, se acercó también y sus labios se unieron. Los brazos de Hermione rodeaban el cuello de Draco y los brazos de Draco estaban puestos en las piernas de Hermione. Se separaron para tomar aire y Hermione lo volvió a besar con dulzura como había besado a Ron.  
  
Después de besarse y platicar durante un buen rato Draco hizo lo mismo que Ron ya que acompañó a Hermione hasta la torre de Gryffindor en donde se dieron las buenas noches.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
N/A: Hola!!, ¿qué les pareció? Gracias por sus reviews. Me dan más ánimo para continuar con la historia. MIL GRACIAS (casi lloro ,aunque sólo hayan sido dos). ¡¡Dejen reviews por favor!!  
  
Se despide: Miss Malfoy.  
  
** En un mundo frío y cruel apareces tú y lo cambias todo. ** 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Tuya.  
  
Pasó el mes rápidamente, y Hermione se había hecho más amiga de Draco, pasaba las tardes con él, aunque tampoco olvidaba a Ron. Era el día del juego de quidditch (que rápido se pasa el tiempo ¿verdad)  
  
Harry bajó muy temprano al campo de quidditch. Se enfrentaban Gryffindor contra Revenclaw. Hermione bajo más feliz de lo esperado y saludó a todos como de costumbre lo hacía. Ron estaba también muy feliz porque ese día no había clases y habría mucha comida GRATIS. Cuando Hermione llegó al Gran comedor vio a Draco que la saludaba con un gesto de la mano a lo que ella respondió con lo mismo.  
  
Se sentaron Ron y ella a desayunar. A Hermione se le había olvidado su bufanda ya que en esos tiempos comenzaba a hacer frío.  
  
- No me tardo voy por mi bufanda.- Le dijo a Ron gentilmente.  
  
- Claro.- Le contestó Ron sonriente.  
  
Hermione iba subiendo por las escaleras cuando de nueva cuenta se encontró con su prospecto.  
  
- Hola de nuevo.- Saludó.  
  
- Hola Draco - ella dijo coquetamente.  
  
Draco le entregó a Hermione un papel pequeño que era más bien un recado.  
  
- Léelo y por favor haz lo que te pido en él, Gracias - y con esto se dio media vuelta.  
  
- Esta bien, te veré luego.  
  
Cuando Hermione llegó a su dormitorio por su bufanda comenzó a leer el recado y esperó a que salieran todos los alumnos y maestros al campo para después ir a la sala de Slytherin. Cuando entró a la sala de Slytherin se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola y que él único que estaba era Draco.  
  
- Gracias por cumplir lo que te pedí.- Dijo Draco en un tono muy dulce.  
  
- No fue nada, que bueno que todos están en el campo y nadie me vio. Pero dime ¿qué querías hablar conmigo?- Dijo Hermione un poco asustada.  
  
- Tienes que venir a mi dormitorio para decirte algo muy importante.- Agregó Draco.  
  
- Esta bien.- Hermione se veía feliz.  
  
Hermione comenzó a seguir a Draco hasta su dormitorio y cuando llegaron se sentaron en la cama de Draco.  
  
- ¿De qué querías hablarme?- preguntó Hermione con un gran interés.  
  
- Más que hablar quería hacer algo.  
  
Draco comenzó a acercarse a ella y la besó, Hermione por su parte no dejaba de abrazarlo porque sentía por él lo mismo que sentía por Ron. Disfrutaron de un gran momento. De pronto Draco besó intensamente a Hermione, poniendo presión en sus labios, quitándole el aliento, era un beso con fuerza. Draco dejó respirar a Hermione y ella se recargó en él.  
  
Draco comenzó a quitarle la bufanda y la capa a Hermione, Hermione lo besaba y mientras tanto le quitaba la ropa. Finalmente Hermione quedó debajo de Draco, Hermione gimió y la cama se movía.  
  
- No sé porque el destino es así, primero nos peleamos y ahora estamos unidos.- Comenzó a decir Hermione mientras abrazaba a Draco.  
  
Draco acarició suavemente la cara de Hermione.  
  
- Podría atreverme a decir que en este mes te he tomado cariño y me he entregado completamente a ti.- reconoció Hermione.  
  
- Gracias y espero que sigamos así.  
  
- Draco.nunca olvides este momento- decía Hermione mientras lo miraba a los ojos- quiero que sepas que es.bueno.mi primera vez, espero y siempre la recuerdes.  
  
- Claro que sí preciosa- Draco le besó la frente a Hermione.  
  
El silbato de madame Hooch les anunció que el juego había terminado, Hermione y Draco salieron a toda prisa a medio vestir de la sala de Slytherin para después dirigirse al campo de juego, pero para sorpresa de los dos Parvati los miraba. Era obvio que Parvati los había visto salir juntos de aquella sala, después de haberlos visto desapareció de la vista de ellos.  
  
Cuando llegaron al campo cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa. Ron observo que Hermione se acercaba y le hizo una serie de preguntas.  
  
- ¿Por qué venías acompañada de Malfoy?  
  
- Porque estábamos en la biblioteca. trabajando.  
  
-¿Trabajando?- Ron puso una cara de no me la creo.  
  
- Es que McGonagall nos pidió de favor buscar sobre unos animales, eso es todo.  
  
Harry corrió hacia sus amigos muy feliz por la victoria que habían tenido en el juego. Todo Gryffindor festejó hasta altas horas de la noche la victoria que habían tenido. Por otro lado Hermione le daba vueltas al asunto sobre Draco y Ron, Draco le gustaba demasiado y era una persona noble y Ron era lo mismo. La pregunta era ¿Ron o Draco?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
N/A: Hola de nuevo. Espero y esta historia este gustando. La verdad me alegraría mucho que me dejaran más reviews por favor. Pero los que me han dejado los agradezco MUCHO. Espero y sigan leyendo la historia y ke les guste. Pronto vendrá el capítulo tres.  
  
Se despide: Miss Malfoy. ** Solo fue un sueño, y los sueños no duran para siempre. Trata de despertar y encontrar alguien que si te merezca, y quizás algún día nos encontremos soñando juntos de nuevo, pero no es una promesa ** 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: Una Esperanza Más.  
  
Dos días pasaron y Hermione se alegró de que Parvati aún no abría su boca sobre lo que vio. Ese día no tuvieron clases ya que era el cumpleaños de Dumbledor. Harry se apresuro y le dijo a Hermione que tenía que hablar con ella.  
  
- Te espero en la biblioteca en una hora.- Dijo Harry con mucha seriedad.  
  
- Esta bien.- Hermione estaba muy impresionada por la cara de su amigo.  
  
Esa hora fue un infierno para Hermione ya que no encontraba ni a Ron ni a Draco y sentía que se volvía loca ya que estaba muy confundida sobre todo lo que había pasado. A la hora indicada se reunió con Harry en la biblioteca.  
  
- Hola Harry.- Hermione entró a la biblioteca y saludó.  
  
- Hola.- dijo Harry cortante.  
  
- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- Hermione estaba realmente asustada.  
  
- Sobre lo que sucedió en Slytherin con Draco y no en la biblioteca como le habías dicho a Ron.  
  
- ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
  
- Por Parvati, ella me lo contó todo porque yo ya sospechaba algo, la verdad se me hacía demasiado raro que tú y Draco pasen demasiado tiempo juntos y después de lo que Parvati me dijo creo que mis perspectivas eran ciertas ¿o me equivoco?- Dijo Harry.  
  
- No, no te equivocas.  
  
- Bueno ahora quiero que me digas qué esta pasando.- espetó Harry desde su lugar.  
  
Hermione le contó a Harry sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ron y Draco, también le dijo lo del padre de Draco y lo que había sucedido con Draco. Le contó lo que sucedió en el dormitorio de Slytherin, lo que realmente había sucedido, aquella entrega en la cama de Draco. Le dijo todo lo que sentía, se desahogó y finalmente se puso a llorar porque sabía que ella misma se estaba volviendo loca. Harry se quedó callado por todas las confesiones de Hermione y se preguntó a si mismo qué sucedería con Draco, Hermione y Ron.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada de esto?- dijo Harry- ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme?  
  
- Si, siento que estoy jugando con los sentimientos de Draco y Ron.  
  
- Pues qué puedo decirte - empezó a decir Harry con una cara triste - lo único que se me ocurre es desearte buena suerte y el consejo que te daría para esta ocasión sería que pienses bien las cosas, consúltalo bien con tu corazón. También quisiera confesarte que me da mucha tristeza que me haya tenido que enterar de todo esto por Parvati, me hubiera gustado más que me hubieras tenido confianza y me contarás todo esto. Pero aún así sabes que si llegaras a necesitar ayuda o cualquier cosa aquí estoy para ayudarte. Haz lo correcto y resuelve ese problema, no siempre puedes estar jugando. Nunca estás sola, recuérdalo.- con esto se marchó Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ese día por la noche Ron y Hermione comenzaron a pasear por el lago, y Ron decidió que era hora de hablar.  
  
- Dime algo Hermione- comenzó a decir- ¿tengo esperanzas contigo?  
  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?  
  
- Es que he notado que siempre estas con Draco y que te has olvidado de que existo, quiero que me contestes con la verdad ¿tengo esperanzas?  
  
- Si, si las tienes- contestó Hermione tocándole la mano, pero confundida.  
  
Hagrid no estaba en su cabaña y ellos decidieron entrar sólo para.mirar. Esa noche sucedió lo mismo que con Draco. Hermione se sentía más mal que antes. Hermione se dio cuenta de que le había abierto las alas a Ron y que le había demostrado igual que a Draco que lo quería. ¿En qué me he convertido? Se decía a si misma, ¿qué voy a hacer?  
  
Hermione se estaba volviendo loca con tantos pensamientos y todavía más porque su calificación y su atención en las clases no era la misma. Todos notaron este cambio y se preguntaban qué había pasado con aquella Hermione que ahora ya no estaba. Finalmente los maestros decidieron hablar con ella.  
  
- ¿Qué esta pasando con usted señorita Granger?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall- ¿Por qué sus calificaciones han bajado? No lo entendemos, ¿tiene algún problema?  
  
Todos los maestros interrogaban y Hermione se sentía peor que nunca. Lo único que le dijo a los maestros era que trataría de mejorar, que lo que le pasaba era que últimamente se había sentido mal y esta vez Hermione no mentía.  
  
Comenzó a estudiar de nuevo como todos lo días de su vida lo había echo y se olvido de Draco y de Ron ya que ella pensaba que eso era lo mejor para todos, pero ¿cómo los olvidaría? Si se había entregado a ellos, los veía todos los días y peor aún: LOS AMABA. La verdad era que Hermione se sentía presionada, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca que ya no podía seguir fingiendo y que su vida era una pesadilla.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Una tarde de invierno Ron estaba sentado frente a la chimenea ante el fuego y comenzó a preguntarse que le había sucedido a todo aquello que él recordaba. Se sentía como Malfoy lo había dicho: una rata asquerosa. A Ron realmente le estaba afectando el estado de Hermione y más le afectaba saber que el grupo de los tres se dividía y lo peor del caso es que no podía hacer nada porque Hermione siempre estaba ocupada. Ron sólo quería una esperanza, un signo vital de amistad o de amor, no quería sentirse solo aunque sabía que tenía a su gran amigo: Harry. Después de tanto pensar y darle vueltas al tema subió a su alcoba a dormir.  
  
Draco Malfoy pensaba lo mismo que Ron sólo que de diferente forma. De cierta forma Ron y Draco compartían los mismos pensamientos y sentían lo mismo. Harry por su parte sabía que nada andaba bien y trataba de unir a todos, aunque no servía de mucho. Quería evitar a toda costa que Ron, Draco o Hermione cometieran una locura, pero Harry no sabía lo que estaba en camino.  
  
***************************** Hola, espero y el cuarto capítulo les haya gustado. Pronto llegará el 5º capítulo y el último. Gracias por sus reviews, espero y sigan dejando más. Nos vemos. Besos y saludos a todos los que leen mi fic.  
  
Se Despide Miss Malfoy.  
  
** A veces quisiera volar y ya no saber más de este mundo, pero luego me doy cuenta que sigo viviendo y es absurdo ** 


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Todo Acaba.  
  
Las cosas habían mejorado un poco pero ahora más que nunca Harry, Draco y Ron tenían que cuidar a Hermione ya que ella había estado en la enfermería durante una semana. Hermione ya no hablaba y todos le hacían guardia para que no cometiera una tontería. Draco estaba más preocupado que nunca, Ron no quería perder de vista a Hermione y Harry ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Todo era un desastre, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué en el ultimo año? ¿cuándo acabara esta pesadilla? Pensaba Harry.  
  
El invierno y las tormentas comenzaban aún con más fuerza y lo más raro era que cuando llovía Hermione salía al pasto de Hogwarts y empezaba a llorar. Harry no podía creer que su amiga no hubiera dicho ni una palabra después de dos semanas y mucho menos que lo que estaba sucediendo era la realidad .  
  
Todos pedían una señal departe de Hermione, pedían sólo una palabra o siquiera una sonrisa.  
  
Hermione volvió a caer en la enfermería y esta vez la señora Pomfrey anunció a Ron, Draco y Harry que era algo grave ya que Hermione no tenía una enfermedad físicamente, sino estaba enferma sentimentalmente. Hermione estuvo en la enfermería durante tres semanas y en ese tiempo transcurrido Draco, Ron y Harry la iban a visitar aunque ella no hablara. Cuando la visitaban le llevaban galletas, flores o le leían alguna cosa importante que ella eligiera. Los tres se ponían de acuerdo para cuidarla ya que como tenían clases no podían visitarla todos a la misma hora y cuando podían era cuando tenían receso.  
  
Cuando Hermione salio de la enfermería volvió a sus clases normales pero seguía igual: sin hablar.  
  
Una tarde de lluvia estaban Draco, Ron, Harry y Hermione reunidos frente a la fogata, estaban jugando ajedrez mágico, de pronto Hermione se paro y fue directo a la puerta, finalmente salio hacia la lluvia y comenzó a girar y a reír en la lluvia, sus amigos estaban realmente felices ya que Hermione había vuelto a reír. Ellos pensaban que todo mejoraría y que Hermione volvería a hablar como antes. Hermione no dejaba de girar en la lluvia y seguía sonriendo. Harry, Ron y Draco no podían creer lo que veían ya que era algo precioso o al menos eso pensaban ellos.  
  
Cuando se metieron al colegio estaban empapados y cada quien fue a cambiarse a su dormitorio, después quedaron de verse en la fogata. Ron fue el primero que termino en cambiarse y fue a buscar a Hermione a su dormitorio, cuando ella salió Ron casi se desmaya ya que ella se veía increíble. Cuando llegaron a la fogata no había nadie y Ron empezó a hablar con ella.  
  
- Hermione sabes que te quiero mucho y también sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo, sólo quiero que seas feliz y si tu felicidad es dejar de hablar no te detendré, a mi me interesa lo que sientes y tu felicidad, pero no quiero que te derrumbes ni mucho menos te angusties por todo lo que ha sucedido, sé que todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido, también sé que es nuestro último año y que hay que disfrutarlo y es por eso mismo que quiero que no sufras. Hoy fue un gran día porque te vi sonreír y eso era algo muy importante para mi, al menos sé que aún estas viva y que hay esperanzas para que tu vuelvas a hablar, si tengo que sacrificar mi vida por tu felicidad lo haría y tú lo sabes. Espero que tomes en cuenta que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, nunca has estado sola porque aunque tu no te has dado cuenta yo siempre te estoy cuidando. Te quiero mucho nunca lo olvides.  
  
Hermione sólo bajó la vista hacia el suelo y abrazó a Ron, y comenzó a HABLAR .  
  
- Gracias por lo que me has dicho – Ron estaba completamente asombrado de que Hermione hablara- quiero decir que yo también te quiero mucho y que hoy y siempre te querré. Tu tienes algo de mi que te pertenece y quiero que lo conserves siempre.-  
  
Después de decir esto Hermione besó a Ron y cuando se separaron Ron estaba asombrado y feliz que se puso a llorar con Hermione, era una gran esperanza para él el sólo echo de que Hermione hablara. Se escucharon pasos y los dos se secaron las lagrimas que habían comenzado a caer, en ese momento entraron Harry y Draco.  
  
- ¿Cómo ha estado Ron?- Preguntó Harry.  
  
- Que te lo diga ella misma.- Dijo sonrientemente Ron.  
  
- Estoy Muy bien, Gracias- contestó Hermione quien después se les abalanzo a Draco, Harry y Ron para abrazarlos.  
  
Después del abrazo todos comenzaron a llorar de felicidad y Hermione comenzó a decir algunas palabras, que eran ya una señal de que se repondría.  
  
- Chicos quiero decirles que me siento muy feliz de que me hayan cuidado y también quiero que sepan que si he hablado es porque tal vez sea la última vez que hable o que este aquí. Gracias por preocuparse por mi y por finalmente quiero decirles que los quiero mucho.  
  
Todos cambiaron sus caras cuando Hermione dijo que era la última vez que tal vez hablaba.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres con que quizá sea la última vez que hables?- preguntó Draco en un tono preocupante.  
  
- A que no sabemos en que momento moriremos, tal vez mañana no esté y es por eso quiero comunicarles lo que pienso.  
  
- Que cambio tan repentino- Harry tenía una cara de estas mintiendo, pero aún así no volvió a decir nada y siguió celebrando con sus amigos.  
  
Hermione le dijo en el oído a Harry que después de que terminaran de platicar y de divertirse se llevara a Ron porque ella tenía que hablar de un asunto importante con Draco, a lo que Harry respondió que si.  
  
Cuando finalmente terminaron de platicar Harry y Ron se retiraron al dormitorio dejando solos a Hermione y Draco. - Draco quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y que hoy y siempre estaré contigo. Conserva todos mis recuerdos y siempre tendrás una parte de mi. Te quiero mucho. (le dijo lo mismo que a Ron, ya que sentía lo mismo por los dos).  
  
Lo besó dulcemente y le acarició la cara.  
  
- Yo también te quiero mucho Hermione.- después de decir esto él fue el que ahora la besó.  
  
Hermione lo abrazó por ultima vez.  
  
Draco llevó a Hermione a la torre de Gryffindor y ella se despidió de él por última vez.  
  
Después cuando Hermione entró a la sala común de Gryffindor vio a Ron y a Harry sentados y fue a platicar con ellos. A Harry ya lo vencía el sueño y decidió irse a dormir pero antes de que se fuera Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo un simple Adiós.  
  
Ron y Hermione se quedaron platicando y Hermione decidió que era la hora de irse así que besó y abrazó a Ron quizás sería la última vez que lo tendría entre sus brazos (lagrimita).  
  
Después de que Ron entró a su dormitorio Hermione sacó una botellita de su túnica y subió a la torre más alta de Hogwarts. Estando en aquella torre comenzó a llorar.  
  
- Lo siento amigos pero creo que es lo mejor para todos, es cierto tenían razón hubo un momento en que me volví loca y creo que aún lo estoy, fue difícil engañarlos con que estaba bien pero era lo mejor- Hermione se dijo a si misma.- ha llegado la hora de irme y espero siempre estar con ustedes, los quiero...-  
  
Después de decir esto se tomo lo que había en la botellita y se desvaneció en el piso junto con la esclava que le habían regalado sus amigos y con una foto de Draco en su mano.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Filch descubrió el cuerpo de Hermione y se lo hizo saber a Dumbledor.  
  
Citaron a todos en el Gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo y Harry y Ron buscaban como locos a Hermione para comunicarle que tenían que estar en el Gran comedor...pero lo que ellos no sabían era que ella ya no estaba.  
  
- Debe de estar ya en el comedor ¿no lo crees Harry? – dijo Ron sin imaginarse lo que sucedería.  
  
- Si, bajemos.  
  
Cuando bajaron vieron que todo estaba tapizado de negro y que la mesa de Gryffindor tenía una foto grande de Hermione. Harry y Ron no se lo explicaban y en ese momento Draco apareció.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde esta Hermione? ¿y por qué todo esta de negro y hay una foto de ella en la mesa de Gryffindor?- preguntó Draco muy agitado.  
  
- No lo sabemos.  
  
En ese instante Dumbledor pidió a los alumnos silencio y que todos se sentaran en sus respectivas mesas.  
  
- Alumnos...quiero decirles que hoy es un día demasiado triste para el colegio ya que hoy... hay alguien que ya no nos acompaña- a Dumbledor se le quebraba la voz de tanta tristeza- Esa persona era muy buena y muy inteligente, y hoy quiero darle a la casa Gryffindor mi mayor pésame, ya que a partir de hoy Hermione Granger ya no estará con ustedes. Sé que es difícil para ustedes perder a alguien como ella pero a veces se gana y a veces se pierde.  
  
Ron no podía creer lo que oía, Harry se quedó en shock y Draco se paró y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
- Hoy será sepultada y espero que ella descanse en paz para siempre.- Dumbledor rompió en llanto.  
  
La mesa de Gryffindor estaba llena de lagrimas y Ron, Harry y Draco estaban abrazados juntos a la fotografía de Hermione y lloraban intensamente.  
  
- ¿Por qué Hermione? ¿por qué te fuiste?- lloraba Ron.  
  
Todo era una pesadilla para ellos y sentían que no podían continuar sin una del grupo.  
  
A la hora del entierro Harry, Draco y Ron estaban abrazados llorando y cantando una canción de despedida. Ellos tres rogaban por el descanso eterno de Hermione y siempre la llevarían en sus corazones...siempre.  
  
Hermione se despertó sudando y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla y que aún seguía con sus amigos, ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Nunca se volvió loca. Cuando bajó al Gran Comedor les contó la pesadilla a sus amigos los cuales eran Harry, Draco y Ron.  
  
Lo que le sucedió al papá de Draco si fue realidad, Draco ya no era como antes, al contrario era amigo de los de Gryffindor. Hermione sabía que lo que sucedió había sido sólo una horrible pesadilla y que sus amigos siempre serían sus amigos.  
  
FIN  
  
En un mundo frío y cruel apareces tú y lo cambias todo.   
  
Quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron mi fic... Espero que les haya gustando... DEJEN REVIEWS... Fue algo de lo mejor que pude hacer... CUÍDENSE... si quieren escribirme mi dirección es berenailyhotmail.com saluditos y hasta pronto.  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS...  
  
Atte. MISS MALFOY. 


End file.
